The Firefly Meadow
by Darkira
Summary: Edward falls for a man he shouldn't. - Some boy lovin' for my darling beta mycrookedsmile on her bday. Co-written with rmhale. AH/E&J/M.


**Disclaimer: **All things Twi are belong to us...or then not. Actually they belong to Mrs. Meyer. This story here belongs to the two people who wrote it... ;)

**Authors' Note:** This little story is _**written by Darkira and rmhale**_ for the birthday of one great beta, friend and reader/reviewer, _**mycrookedsmile**_, also known as Jen. :)

I hope you enjoy it, bb.

-oOo-

The Firefly Meadow

We shouldn't have.

He was my sister's boyfriend and... We just shouldn't have.

Yet that day, after he had dated Alice for a few months, we were at the summer cabin, building the dock together and...

To watch the perfection that was Jasper Whitlock, all day every day for the three days it took us to build the thing to get it done for my mother's birthday...pure torture.

Not only was he gorgeous on the outside, but the things he spoke when we worked, side by side, the way his thoughts fascinated me was the first sign that it was too good. He was too good. Too perfect.

"I thought you didn't like me," he said Thursday evening when we were sitting by the fire pit in the garden.

I swallowed hard, I was sitting in the grass across the pit from him. He sat on the deck chair he had dragged out there. We were celebrating finishing the job that had taken us three days. Three long, sweaty summer days, watching the sweat trickle down his perfect muscles and disappear to the waistline of his shorts...

"It's not that." I replied, because I knew I had to. Having given him a bit of a cold shoulder despite his efforts of befriending me during the last months I had now been friendly. For the three days I had had him to myself.

"Then what is it, Edward? What...?" he started the second question but didn't quite get to the end of it.

"Do you want me to be honest with you, Jasper? Are you sure you can handle it? Because I know you know why." I said and looked over the fire at him.

This time he swallowed hard. He knew I was gay. He knew the answer to his question already.

"Yes...yes I know it..." he said, his voice strained as he fidgeted in his seat.

"Then I don't need to say it." I managed, before getting up and walking away through the path into the back of the garden.

It lead to a river not far away, my favorite place here. I had a secret hideaway there too, a little meadow not far from the river, hidden by bushes on each side. It wasn't that large for a grown man, but it was still my refuge and that's where I went.

My family knew of the meadow. It was also something they knew was purely mine so they let me have it for myself. To my knowledge, even though we had had the cabin since I was three years old and I had stumbled upon the meadow when I was seven, nobody else had ever come here.

Twenty years. It was still my secret. Not a true secret but a secret nontheless.

I plopped down on the high grass and it enveloped me, even without the bushes around me in every direction ten feet from me, I would have been invisible.

"Edward?" I heard Jasper's voice and cringed.

I was in love with my sister's boyfriend.

Alice was 25 and she worked at the kindergarten where she had met Jasper, who was 27 and a police officer. They met when Jasper randomly came in to pick up his best friend's son. They were perfect together and my parents wanted grandkids with Alice's green eyes and Jasper's blonde locks and all I could think was no way in hell am I staying to watch that happen.

Yet he was perfection to me and somehow I had jumped to the opportunity to spend three days with him at the summer cottage with no-one else around.

And so I laid there, quiet, until there was a rustling sound from the bushes on my right and suddenly he emerged, looking surprised at finding the meadow and then even more so in finding me there.

"You know this is the first time someone else has entered my meadow. To my knowledge. Even Alice has never been here." I said quietly, looking at the sky again.

I had seen him cringe when I said her name. He should. We both should.

"What are you doing here, Jasper?" I asked, exasperated by the sheer insanity of the situation.

"I don't know," he whispered as I felt his hand lightly touch my shoulder.

Closing my eyes, I acted like in that moment, he was mine to have. I savored the feeling of his hand searing my skin through my shirt, felt the end of every nerve in my body come alive under his touch. It was heaven. It was hell.

I turned toward him and met his eyes, which reflected the moon shining high above us. Reaching out, I touched his lips, which were trembling, and traced the lower one with my finger. Jasper opened his mouth slightly, his tongue coming out to lick the end of my finger and the embers under my skin began to smolder. I didn't say a word, knowing that if I did, the spell would be broken.

Rolling towards him slowly, I propped myself up on one elbow and looked down into his gorgeous face. Love for this man was flowing through my veins and seeping through my pores. I wanted him to feel the need and want that I had for him, but I was terrified. I was about to lay my heart on the line for someone that I knew I had no future with and it froze me in place.

There was a war waging in my head, do I go the distance and kiss this man or do I get up and walk away. As I laid there, trying to figure it out, one word from Jasper's lips made my decision for me.

"Please," he whispered.

Staring into his eyes, I moved very slowly, giving him ample time to push me away before I kissed him. Jasper moaned softly against my lips before I slipped my tongue into his open, waiting mouth.

And then the flashback hit. Seeing him kissing Alice. In the living room of my parents' house, in the garden, at the club where we went together, in front of my building in the car after they dropped me off one night...

I pulled my head back, as much as I wanted to kiss him, we had to stop.

"No," I gasped, "this is _wrong_."

"Sorry if I sound like a cliché, Edward," he said suddenly with an edge to his normally gentle tone, "but how the fuck can something that feels so fucking right be wrong?"

I backed away from him, scrambling back into a sitting position so that I could get far away enough to think, far enough for him not to touch me.

"You're in love with my sister! My sister adores you! What the fuck do you think, Jasper?" I spat the venomous words out of my mouth.

Jasper pulled his knees up, sitting in the high grass looking torn. He always looked so self assured, so comfortable in his own skin and now he was just another lost little boy who didn't know what to do and it was breaking my heart.

"Can you love two people at the same time?" he whispered in to the late summer evening, not looking at me.

His fingers tangled up in his blonde curls and I could see how defeated he felt.

Jasper felt like I did.

I knew without certainty that he wanted me just as badly as I wanted him and he knew how terrible this was. What we wanted...no...what we _craved_. It was all so wrong.

"How long have you..." I began to ask and then shook my head with a huff, "nevermind, it makes no difference..."

"Actually...it might..." he said so quietly that I hardly heard him.

I looked up and met his stormy blue eyes in the near darkness of the night around us.

"I met Bella and Jake a few years back when I moved here and she used to gush about this artist she knew. Someone called Edward." Jasper began and I blinked, trying to figure out where this was heading, "I knew nothing about you but then I saw the paintings in Chuck's room and...I could tell you loved that little boy. I could tell from the paintings, Edward." His voice was just a whisper and I closed my eyes.

I couldn't help but to smile, I knew Bella from High School and I had done some wall murals for her son Chuck's room when he was just a baby. One day her husband, a police officer just like Jasper, had gotten this new partner from Texas and just like that Jasper's life touched mine. But neither of us really knew that back then.

"So, when I went to pick up Chuck from the kindergarten that day a few months ago I ran in to your sister. Of course I had no idea she was the sister of the artist who did the murals in Chuck's room. But I was instantly interested in her spirit, you know everyone is." Jasper continued the story and I nodded, my eyes still closed.

That was my sister for you, ball of energy you couldn't resist even if you wanted to.

"Two nights later we went on a date and ended up in Mike's and there you were. She introduced us and sure, Edward might not be the most common name out there but I still didn't know at first. What I _did_ know was that I was drawn to you too..." he said and I opened my eyes, shocked.

"So what you're saying is that you knew you wanted us both but decided to fuck my sister in the hopes of doing what exactly, Jasper?" I asked, the big brother in me kicking in full time. What the hell was he trying to say?

"No! Edward, no! Listen to me!" he said and instinctively reached for me.

All I could do was to try to stay still, concentrate on the fireflies around us.

He understood and pulled his hand back.

I heard Jasper take a deep breath and the rustling when he fidgeted while gathering his words.

"Where I come from...it's a whole different world. I suppose I always knew I was more into boys but there was no way for me to wrap my head around it. There were no openly gay people around where I grew up. The only times I heard about men being with other men were in drunken slurs or hateful, crude jokes..." I could hear the pain in his tone and I had to really concentrate on looking at the damn bugs to not go to him.

"When I came here it was all different. Then after getting used to seeing gay couples around the city I met your family. Your dad is a doctor who seems like the coolest person ever with his opinions and openness about everything. Your mom is an art teacher who runs the local PFLAG... Your sister loves everyone who is good and nice and... I suppose I got wrapped in it all. The acceptance. It was like for the first time ever I was accepted, even though they didn't know that I wasn't the straight Texas cop they thought I was." The sentences were dropping out of his lips one at a time as he took a deep breath between them.

"So when I finally figured out it was you, when I heard you were an artist and you knew Bella and Jake. It was too late to back away. I like your sister, I wanted to...to be normal for her and your parents and... I can't. I'm in love with _you_ and...and I think she knows, Edward."

Suddenly my head snapped up and my eyes were back on him.

"What do you mean she knows?" I asked, my tone was suddenly almost hiss-like, one I didn't recognize. All I knew was that nobody hurt my sister.

"I...I never told her. But you know how intuitive she is, Edward. Think about this," he gestured with his hands around us and towards the cottage not far from us behind the bushes.

And I thought about it.

My mother, Esme, had her fiftieth birthday in two weeks. The deck needed building. It had been...Alice, who had suggested that myself and Jasper should do it. It had been her who convinced everyone that yes we could and that we should be left alone to do it without interruptions so that it would be done in time. She had insisted. Nobody goes against that in my family.

"Fuck..." I said, the 'protecting my sister'-fight leaving me as soon as it had come.

That's when my cell beeped in my pocket. I hated that this place had reception, it wasn't _that _far from civilization, after all. I fished the damned thing out of my pocket and flipped it open.

_**"I hope the truth is out by now. I'm not upset. I'm happy for you and for him. I'll recover from this. I love you, big brother."**_

I tossed the cell to Jasper and looked at him read it. The emotions on his face mirrored mine.

He crawled to me on all fours and handed the phone over so I could tuck it away again.

"She's creepy." he said and chuckled a bit nervously.

"Yes, but you've had only months to get used to that. She'll be fine." I said and the conviction in my voice seemed to soothe Jasper's nervousness.

"Then...kiss me again?" he asked breathlessly and his eyes shone with emotion.

I swallowed the lump in my throat that had formed in hopes that we could have something more than a dirty secret. I reached out for his face, vulnerable with want, and kissed him. I gently parted his lips with my own as my fingers threaded through his hair. He whispered my name against my mouth before tentatively touching my lower lip with his tongue. He slowly traced my lip back and forth before doing the same to my upper. Just when I thought I couldn't take it anymore, he finally sealed our mouths together and pushed his tongue into my mouth.

My body was on fire and I needed him desperately, all the love and desire that had built up over the past few months poured out of my body and into the kiss. I rolled Jasper over and straddled his lap, never breaking apart from the sweet nectar of his mouth. His taste was made just for me and I would need it forever, I would never be able to get enough. I slid my hips down and we both groaned out loud when our erections slid against each other. I rolled my hips again, needing to finally feel him against me.

"Edward," he sighed. "Please..."

I nipped up the line of his jaw, loving the feel of his scruff against my mouth, then stopped at his ear.

"Please what, Jasper?" I asked as I licked the outer shell of his ear. He shivered underneath me, panting harder into my neck.

"Put your hands on me," he said against the skin of my throat before opening his mouth and biting down.

"Fuck, Jasper," I cried out. His teeth on my skin sent a white-hot fire shooting through my body and I needed to feel his skin against mine. I sat up on his lap and pulled my shirt over my head before slipping my hand underneath his to feel his skin. He was damp with sweat and as I moved higher up I could feel his heart hammering against my hand. He was watching me carefully and I knew I had to go slow, no matter how bad I wanted to see him naked.

I slowly pushed his shirt up, revealing the long, lean planes of his torso.

"Fucking beautiful," I whispered as my fingers traced the lines of his muscles. His skin was quivering underneath me, anticipating my touch. I pushed his shirt over his head and tossed it to the side.

Jasper's body in the moonlight was a fucking masterpiece, truly a work of art. I placed my mouth against his neck and started kissing and licking my way down his exquisite body. My teeth dragged gently along his collar bone before my tongue dipped into the hollow of his throat, tasting the saltiness of his skin. My mouth touched every bit of skin I could see. My nails scraped his nipples lightly before I licked each one, feeling them tighten underneath the pressure of my tongue.

The way Jasper's body responded to my touch was hypnotizing to watch. He writhed underneath me, moving his head back and forth, calling out my name. When my mouth reached his navel, I dipped my tongue inside before kissing the trail of hair that led to where I desired to touch him the most. Jasper froze underneath me as my hands went to undo his pants and he laid his hands over mine.

"No, I can't," he rasped. "I don't know...I've never...Edward."

I moved my body over his once again and kissed him slowly and softly over and over again, before pulling back.

"Jasper, I won't do anything you aren't ready to do, I promise." I placed my mouth on his throat and kissed him before saying, "I just want to touch you, please?"

He didn't say anything for a moment, just looked into my eyes, the storm raging underneath the surface of his. Finally, after what seemed like an hour, he pulled me back down, closed his eyes and kissed me. He moved his tongue against mine, the silky satin heat making me crave him even more.

We laid there, kissing and touching, learning each other's bodies and desperately wanting more. Jasper rolled me over onto my back and pinned my arms over my head, looking at me with love and desire before moving his mouth down my torso. It was everything I had fantasized about at night when stroking myself over and over again, screaming his name as I came. Jasper was an expert with his mouth, making me buck and writhe underneath him as his teeth bit lightly across my hips.

"Edward, can I touch you?" His voice was vulnerable, yet longing.

"Yes, Jasper," I sighed. "I want you to touch me, everywhere." His eyes shot up to mine and the light reflecting off of them dimmed as they darkened with desire. His tongue came out and licked his bottom lip before biting down on it.

"Fucking hell, Edward," he called out as his hands quickly undid my pants and slid them off of me. He sat there, looking at the shape of my hard cock underneath my boxers before swallowing hard and looking at me.

"You don't have to do..."

"I want to," he interrupted as he hooked his fingers under the boxers and pulled them off. I laid in the grass, the cool night air hitting my skin as he looked at my body from head to toe.

"You. Are. Amazing," he told me, as his hands came out to touch me. He traced a finger up the length of my cock and I cried out his name.

Jasper stood up and quickly shed his pants, socks and shoes before looking down at me. I was dying to see what was hidden under his boxer briefs, but I had a pretty good idea from the size of his erection underneath. He slowly pushed them past his hips and let them fall around his ankles before stepping out of them.

Jasper naked was mouthwatering. I wanted to swallow his entire cock in my mouth until he came down my throat, but now wasn't the time.

"Sit down," I said to him, patting the spot in the grass next to me. I sat up and waited for him to come down to me.

Jasper sat down and I crawled in front of him, then knelt over his lap, facing him.

"Jasper," I whispered into the night air. "I love you, you have to know that, please let me show you how much." I leaned forward as his eyes closed and kissed him with every bit of love I felt for him as I reached down and wrapped my hand around him.

"Oh god, Edward," he groaned into my mouth. "Fuck!"

My tongue entered his mouth as I slowly began to stroke his rock hard cock in my hand, he was fucking perfect as his hips began to rock underneath me. My mouth moved against his languidly as I reached down and grabbed my cock as well, bringing it against his. Jasper hissed into my mouth as I moved my hand up and down, over both of us. It was pure fucking bliss and the most erotic sight as I looked down and watched my hand loving over our dicks.

Jasper leaned back, grunting as I stroked over and over, panting my name in between breaths and moving against me.

"Edward...fuck...shit!" he cried. My hand was moving faster and faster, my heart beating faster, the drops of pre-cum glistening in the moonlight. He was fucking delicious and I hoped to god he would be mine.

"Jasper!" I screamed when I could take it anymore, spilling out over both of us as jets of cum spurted from the head of my cock. Jasper was looking down, his mouth open as he watched me, then I felt him tense underneath me and he groaned loudly as he came hard, crying my name before kissing me passionately.

We panted, trying to calm ourselves. The fireflies were everywhere, despite the moonlight shifting through the trees above, the meadow was mostly lit by the little insects and their mysterious glow.

"I think we need to go skinny-dipping..." Jasper mumbled to my ear and I could feel him smiling against my neck.

"Hmm...I think so too." I agreed and got to my feet.

I held out my hand for him, "Come on then, Mr. Cop-Man... Can't wait to see you naked, dripping wet in the moonlight..." I smiled and I swore I could see him blushing in the dim light of the fireflies.

-oOo-


End file.
